Boku ni Totte
by Misu Nemi
Summary: La noticia de la partida de la portadora de la Pureza trae tristeza al grupo. El sentimiento que crece en el corazón de cierto rubio es diferente, pero la música le permite desahogarse. [Posible cambio a Rating M en el futuro]
1. La Noticia

**Antes que nada muchas gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer mi historia, espero que te guste.**

 **Digimon no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes ni situaciones, pero esta historia sí.**

La noticia

Los ojos de cada uno de ellos se encontraban puestos sobre ella mientras hablaba. Todos presentían que lo que estaban a punto de escuchar no iba a ser algo bueno; su voz al solicitar la reunión se los había dicho. Sin embargo, las palabras que pronunció ante ellos eran de lo más alejadas a cualquiera de las conjeturas que sus compañeros pudieran haber hecho desde su llamada. La sorpresa fue inmediata, ruidosa, unánime y, cuando fue comprendida, causante de gran tristeza en todos. Pero nadie sufría tanto como ella. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo, empeñados en retener las lágrimas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? – Exclamó la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, le costaba mucho mirarlos sabiendo que pronto dejaría de hacerlo.

-¿Segura que no es sólo una opción que plantearon? – Preguntó un chico de castaño cabello enmarañado.

Ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No es justo… -Dijo la voz del chico más joven del grupo. – Apenas podíamos comenzar a salir en grupo juntos durante las vacaciones… -Bajó la mirada, y la mano de su hermano se posó sobre el hombro del pequeño en un gesto de consuelo.

Todos guardaron silencio, desviaron la mirada, pensando en las implicaciones, buscando realmente comprender lo que sucedía, o sucedería. Ella se mordió el labio, juntando el valor para hablar sin soltar las lágrimas. Lo logró después de unos momentos.

-Ellos…- Comenzó con voz baja, y los ojos de los demás se posaron nuevamente en ella.- Ellos piensan que… lo que pasó en Odaiba… Es demasiado peligroso para mí… Y… Por eso…

Se detuvo al sentir su voz quebrar. Todos bajaron la mirada nuevamente. Claro. Era de esperarse. Lo que había pasado, las batallas en el mundo digital y el real, realmente eran algo que había afectado las vidas de muchos japoneses, principalmente a las familias de todos y cada uno de los niños elegidos. No resultaba una razón de poco peso para que un par de padres, sobre todo un par de padres tan protectores como los de ella, decidiera alejarse lo más posible del lugar; y después de todos, todos se habían mudado años atrás por una situación demasiado similar.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera menos triste e inesperado.

Para su mejor amiga, Sora, resultaba casi incomprensible cómo es que se separaría de su mejor amiga. Nunca había sido buena en relacionarse con otras chicas, su gusto por los deportes, y hasta cierto punto desinterés por la ropa y apariencia física, no le dejeaban muchos temas de conversación con las demás chicas. Claro, todas sus compañeras eran buenas y amables con ella, y ella las apreciaba a todas, pero no fue hasta que conoció a la joven Tachikawa, cuando comenzaron aquella aventura, que comenzó a hacerse realmente cercana a otra chica. Incluso había comenzado a desarrollar cierto estilo de vestir más femenino gracias a Mimi. Se había convertido en casi una hermana por quién se preocupaba y quien se preocupaba con ella. Mimi la quería como era y el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero ahora se iría…

Taichi no podía creer que una del equipo se fuera, y más a aun que no fuera nada más y nada menos que la princesa del grupo. No siempre había congeniado con ella, ya que sus personalidades e intereses eran bastante diferentes. Ella tenía cierta propiedad y delicadeza que a él le faltaba; él siempre actuaba antes de pensar y ella se guiaba por sentimientos. Pero era lo que la hacía tan agradable, y habían logrado tener una amistad divertida y cariñosa a pesar que a él se le escapaban ciertas sutilezas que parecían necesarias para la castaña.

Koushiro, claro, sentía la partida de su compañera con un poco más de profundidad, ya que compartían un poco más y pasaban más tiempo en compañía del otro gracias a que estaban en el mismo grado escolar. Ella siempre había resaltado en el grupo de la escuela, y en su grupo de digi-elegidos no había sido la excepción. Siempre atraía las miradas y la atención de todos, y, a pesar de que las computadoras y el estudio muy a menudo absorbían toda su atención, aquella chica lograba distraerlo a veces. Muy a menudo la chica se quejaba que la ignoraba y no le prestaba atención, lo que a veces terminaba con Koushiro disculpándose, bajando la pantalla de su laptop, y prestando unos minutos de su atención a las pláticas de banalidades que tanto le gustaban a ella.

Los pequeños sufrían también el prospecto de perder a su amiga. Además de sus hermanos, Mimi era probablemente la digi-elegida con quien más podían platicar, reír y bromear. Ella siempre jugaba con ellos y compartía su infantil diversión cualquiera que fuese. Takeru había conectado con la chica desde su llegada al digimundo. Habían compartido ciertas debilidades al comienzo, de las cuales se fueron deshaciendo con el pasar de su aventura, pero ella siempre se había mantenido cercana a él. Era casi una hermana mayor. Hikari, al integrarse al grupo, había descubierto que compartía una sensibilidad con la chica del sombrero vaquero que no lograba compartir con muchas otras personas, o quizás con ninguna. Al igual que Sora se había convertido en un prospecto a seguir, aunque cada una de una forma diferente.

El superior Joe, por una vez, dejó de preocuparse de su futuro académico, al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de separarse de una chica a la cual había terminado por admirar. Ella siempre había sido alegre, y aunque al principio era siempre un problema al grupo cuando se quejaba, había madurado significativamente. Su tiempo viajando juntos, separados de todos los demás, le había abierto los ojos a la personalidad tan candorosa de la chica, cuya pureza e inocencia lo habían cautivado, como había sucedido con aquél gran grupo de digimons que se unieron a ellos en su batalla contra Piemon. Si incluso el corazón amargado y frío de Ogremon se había derretido ante la chica, ¿qué se podía esperar del suyo propio?

Yamato, aunque nunca había sido el tipo de chico que expresaba sus sentimientos, no sentía menos que sus compañeros. Mimi había demostrado, al comienzo, ser una carga para el grupo equiparable a tener a un niño tan pequeño como TK con ellos. Claro, Takeru era su hermano, por lo que hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse al cuidado de él y evitar cualquier inconveniente, pero esta chica a veces se había quejado como si fuera aún más pequeña que su hermano. Pero, aun así, al igual que había sucedido con todos, ella se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón. Se había dado cuenta que un lado protector hacia ella había despertado en algún momento en el digimundo, quizá porque ella era sensible, delicada, y parecía necesitar atenciones constantes… En otras palabras, como había escuchado a Taichi llamarla alguna vez, era una princesa. Gran parte de su aprecio por la chica había nacido al ver la cercanía y cariño que había surgido entre ella y TK, lo que propiciaba que pasaran mucho tiempo uno al lado del otro. Era común, y bastante agradable, verlos reír y jugar juntos, ella siempre lograba que Takeru estuviera feliz. Además, Cuando Taichi había desaparecido, ella fue la última en separarse de él y su hermano menor, y habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos. Se había acostumbrado a ella, y jamás hubiera esperado sentirse tan… ¿vacío? cuando ella también, por fin, se separó y los dejó solos. Claro, nadie sabía que había sentido aquello, ni siquiera Takeru, y se había dicho varias veces que ese sentimiento había sido sólo por haber sido la última en irse, y hubiera sentido igual así hubiera sido cualquier otro del grupo, después de todo, eran sólo niños. Pero sin duda, aunque se lo hubiese negado a sí mismo, su alegría y sonrisa siempre lo hacían sentir extrañamente mejor. Se había dado cuenta de esto mientras crecían, pero no era fácil decidirse a ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento.

Aunque ahora, ni él ni nadie podían ver aquella sonrisa. Sólo una mirada vidriosa clavada en el sueño, unas manos temblorosas que jugaban con la orilla de su blusa, casi nerviosa, pero no era difícil darse cuenta que era una forma de intentar contener las lágrimas. Yamato, en otra situación, hubiera sonreído ante la idea que la señorita Tachikawa ahora tratara de contener las lágrimas, en vez de hacer un escándalo. En vez de eso, frunció el ceño, inexplicablemente molesto de ver aquella expresión en la chica. Sin embargo, todos los demás compartían el triste semblante.

Sora se acercó a ella.

\- Ánimo, Mimi… – comenzó – Quizá realmente no vaya a suceder, aún queda un poco de tiempo, y quizá cambien de opinión.

Sora tomó una mano de la chica entre las de ella, y le sonrió tiernamente como sólo ella sabía. Taichi se unió al mensaje de optimismo, dando un paso hacia el frente y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de ella, quien siempre inspiraba querer verla feliz.

\- ¡Claro! Quizás incluso nosotros podamos hablar con tus padres, y decirles que ya todo está bien y no hay necesidad que te vayas. –Él le sonrió alegremente, tratando de traer el sol a la oscura conversación.

Mimi lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa, aún triste, se formó sobre sus labios. Ella sabía que las palabras tenían buena intención, pero también sabía que sería imposible.

-Sí…- Asintió, se había prometido no llorar.

-Seguro que no habrá problema si hacemos eso. – Trató de sonreírle el superior Joe.

\- ¡Sí! Si se dan cuenta que no hay razones para que te vayas, seguro te dejan quedar con nosotros. –Takeru caminó hacia ella y estiró una mano para tomar la mano libre de la dueña de la insignia de la Pureza quien tomó la de su pequeño amigo con firmeza.

-¡Sí! – Se unió Hikari, sonriendo con suavidad, esperanzada.

\- Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Como Sora dice, es probable que no te vayas, y aún si así fuera, jamás dejarías de tener tu lugar entre todos. – Dijo Koushiro también acercándose. No era la clase de chico que dijera algo tan subjetivamente positivo y sensible, pero la chica y la situación lo requería.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo ella en un sollozo. Se había prometido no llorar.

Yamato los miró, todos se habían acercado a ella mientras le aseguraban que no habría forma de que ella dejara de ser parte de ellos. Los necesitaba. Ella lo pedía aún sin pedirlo. Sin duda los quería cerca todo el tiempo que pudiera. Él también se acercó.

\- Claro… - Dijo el mayor de los rubios, sin pensarlo realmtente. Su mirada se había suavizado, al igual que su voz, aunque no la inquietud y pesar que sentía en su pecho. – Nosotros te esperaremos… Todo el tiempo que sea necesario. –No sabía de qué venían esas palabras, no era su forma común de expresarse. Pero, sin duda, su cualidad, la cual le había ganado la insignia de la Amistad, hablaba por él en ese momento. Eso debía ser. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sentiría sus mejillas enrojecer? No, eso no importaba. – Aunque realmente tuvieras que irte, siempre estarás aquí, con nosotros…

Los ojos azules de su amigo se posaron en ella, y las lágrimas la obligaron a romper la promesa que se había hecho. Sora y los demás sonrieron ante las palabras del chico. Sí, sin duda, era su cualidad de buen amigo la que hablaba, y hablaba con las palabras que todos habrían querido decir. Pero a Mimi no le importaba la razón.

-Claro,- terminó por agregar Sora, mientras la miraba, y sonreía a pesar de ver las lágrimas de su amiga correr, porque tenía que sonreírle a su amiga, para intentar hacerla sentir mejor – siempre estarás con nosotros, Mimi.

Todos asintieron, Sora la rodeó en brazos, y Mimi correspondió el abrazo con una mano, sin soltar con la otra la de TK. Comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente, tratando de hacerse a la idea, mientras uno a uno los elegidos se acercaban sólo para apoyar una mano en su brazo, hombro, o espalda, para que ella supiera que estaban todos allí.

Sólo Yamato no se acercó a tocarla. Muchas ideas peleaban en su cabeza. La noticia lo había molestado, entristecido y hundido en una confusión que sentía oprimiéndolo, pero que a su corta edad no entendía.

Mimi, en cambio, se sumía en una profunda tristeza al saber que, a pesar de las palabras de esperanza y las sonrisas de sus amigos, su destino estaba sellado. Todas las amistades que había creado durante una aventura tan maravillosa y peligrosa como la que habían compartido en el digimundo, y todos los sentimientos que había desarrollado por cada uno de sus amigos, los sentimientos que tenían nombre y los que aún no, los que tenía hacia humanos y digimons, y todos sus recuerdos, y la oportunidad de crear más ahora tendrían que llegar a un fin prematuro. No quería irse. No quería dejarlos. No quería alejarse a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, y no quería olvidarlos ni que la olvidaran. Rogó, rodeada por sus amigos, que por favor, no tuviera que irse…

 **¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic! Tiene años que no escribía y mucho menos publicaba algo, pero espero que te haya agradado~**

 **Me encantaría saber qué te parece este comienzo en un review o comentario, sea bueno, malo, queja, crítica sugerencia o pregunta ^w^**

 **Gracias nuevamente y ¡nos vemos el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Una Despedida y un Saludo

**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Una despedida y un saludo

La única consolación que tuvo de su triste destino fue que el viaje se retrasara por un par de meses. Aunque aún albergaba la esperanza de que, al final, la opción de mudarse desapareciera de la mente de sus padres. Si se quedaba, entraría a la misma secundaria donde habían entrado Sora, Taichi y Yamato. Quizá incluso con Koushiro si él no se decidía por entrar en una escuela privada o de mayor reputación, como había hecho el superior Joe.

Sería genial poder pasar la hora del almuerzo junto con los demás, ir a algún lado al salir de clases a divertirse, o simplemente caminar juntos al terminar un día de clases. Tenía muchos planes, muchos deseos.

Pero se había dicho que lo mejor era prepararse para lo peor, y había llegado a la conclusión de que, hasta que fuera seguro que podía quedarse en Japón, debía aprovechar el tiempo lo mejor posible con sus amigos.

Hasta cierto punto, era afortunado que la noticia de su mudanza había llegado al comenzar las vacaciones, por lo que, salvo casos excepcionales como el superior Joe y Koushiro con sus estudios, tendría tiempo para pasar con todos, en grupo o a solas, por lo que se había decidido a llenar su agenda con actividades divertidas para las que podían ser sus últimas vacaciones junto a sus queridos amigos.

No hubo cambio en los planes de sus padres, y el día finalmente llegó. Se tuvo que despedir de todos. El grupo de elegidos se había dado cita para despedirse de ella en el aeropuerto. Su padre se había ido hacía un mes a los Estados Unidos para conseguir lo necesario para recibir sin inconvenientes a su rubia reina y su castaña princesa.

Su madre saludó con cariño, se disculpó y se despidió de todos para darles espacio, entonces quedaron a solas con Mimi. La tristeza asomaba en los ojos de todos aunque algunos preferían fingir una sonrisa por su amiga.

\- No olvidarás escribirme seguido, ¿verdad? - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce.

\- ¡Sora! ¡Si tú eres la que debe mantenerme informada de todo! - sollozó Mimi casi incrédula de que Sora pudiera creer que ella la olvidaría, o que olvidara que debía ser sus ojos y oídos en Japón. Miró a todos - Por favor, todos deben recordar escribirme...

Todos asintieron. Se fueron acercando de uno a uno para despedirse, decir las últimas palabras que intercambiarían frente a frente y darle a Mimi un pequeño recuerdo de despedida. Taichi comenzó por regalarle un par de muñequeras deportivas rosas. Sora le dio un collar con un dije con forma de corazón. Takeru le regaló un pequeño monedero con forma de oso. Hikari le entregó un par de aretes con forma de fresas. Joe le entregó un libro de bolsillo, siempre pensando en estudios. Koushiro le regaló una memoria USB rosa con fotos de todos. Yamato, al final, le dio una púa de guitarra.

\- Es una púa para tocar la guitarra… - Le dijo en cuanto se la entregó. Era verde, y por la forma le recordó a su Insignia de la Pureza. – Es… La que usé cuando comencé mis clases de guitarra. – Dijo, sus mejillas adquirieron un color más rosado.

\- Muchas gracias, Yamato… - La tomó entre manos y la acercó a su pecho. Sintió que una ola de calor golpeó su rostro. El chico siempre había sido más bien serio y rara vez se reía como los demás. Pero a su manera, a veces, era muy amable, y en algunas ocasiones incluso le llegó a sorprender cómo él había puesto más atención a ella y sus sentimientos que la propia Sora– Voy a extrañar tu música…

En realidad lo iba a extrañar a él. Claro, los extrañaría a todos, pero desde un tiempo atrás Yamato se había ocupado un lugar recurrente y especial en sus pensamientos.

Como toda niña, sus sentimientos eran mucho más vivos que cualquier chico; más aun siendo el tipo de chica que se ilusionaba con la idea de un príncipe azul perfecto que se enamorase de ella. Siendo como era, las ideas románticas habían comenzado a entrar en su mente ya hacía tiempo, y Yamato era un niño que cualquiera llamaría apuesto. Aunque, para ser sincera, se había imaginado un escenario romántico con todos los chicos elegidos, excepto Takeru, que era como un hermano menor.

Taichi siempre la hacía reír, aunque también enojar, pero era atento de cuidarla, bromeaba con ella y jugaba con la idea de que era "una princesa". Si bien no le gustaba recordar que cuando fue una princesa en el digimundo se volvió egoísta y mentirosa, Taichi no lo hacía ver como algo malo.

Joe siempre era educado y atento. Además, cuando las ideas románticas comenzaron a inundar su mente, recordaba cómo Joe le había prestado atenciones en el digimundo, y claro, el chico tenía una madurez que, según su joven mente, era de lo más atractivo.

Koushiro era tan difícil. Claro, él la trataba muy diferente de las demás chicas de su clase, pero siempre era tan formal que a veces no sabía qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero era muy halagador saber que a veces se apartaba de la computadora para prestarle un poco de atención a ella; claro, cuando lograba percatarse de su presencia.

Pero Yamato era intrigante. A veces grosero por su indiferencia o su forma de expresarse, pero otras veces tan caballeroso… Había sido el último con quién se imaginó, pero era el que había llegado más profundo. Desde que habían regresado a Japón todos habían tenido más oportunidad de socializar tranquilamente sin el peligro de un digimon queriendo deshacerse de ellos, y en un ambiente social Yamato siempre llamaba la atención. Era una mezcla perfecta: apuesto, inteligente, misterioso, serio y como extra, músico. Además, había salido con él y Takeru un par de veces a solas durante su agenda de "vacaciones de despedida", y en cada ocasión la sorprendió más de una vez. El recuerdo de aquellas ocasiones sólo sirvieron para que el solo hecho de verlo la hiciera sentir algo muy parecido al nerviosismo y la hizo sonrojar, sobre todo cuando lo vio sonreír. Era una sonrisa leve y parecía un poco triste.

\- Gracias – Aunque fuera misterioso, seguía siendo un niño en algunos aspectos. Se acordó de su nerviosismo cuando una mujer muy guapa se había detenido para darles un aventón, ya que Yamato le había parecido muy llamativo. Ahora también parecía nervioso y era lindo- Cuando regreses sabré tocar mejor. –Le dijo- Tocaré alguna canción que te guste.

Sonrió y, como había hecho con todos, le dio un abrazo. Yamato lo correspondió. Fueron apenas unos segundos. Ninguno supo por qué, al separarse, ambos sintieron un nudo en la garganta y el estómago. Era un sentimiento que ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de qué significaba o si tenía nombre. Bueno, en realidad, Mimi sabía que no sería una completa mentira si se atreviera a decir que le gustaba el chico, aunque no fuesen muy cercanos. Yamato prefería ignorar todo sentimiento confuso.

Nuevamente las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, como también por las de Sora, Hikari y Takeru que, aunque más grande, seguía siendo lo suficientemente pequeño para que no le importara derramar un par de lágrimas. Se despidió por última vez, los miró a todos sintiendo el vacío en su estómago crecer y les dijo adiós mientras pasaba por las puertas que la llevarían a la sala de abordaje para esperar el avión que la llevaría a un mundo nuevo, uno que habría preferido no tener que conocer.

Los demás niños elegidos se fueron del aeropuerto después de ver el avión partir. El ambiente se notaba silencioso y triste; decidieron ir a comer algo juntos. Comentaron algunos recuerdos con Mimi, y sus esperanzas de lo bien que le iría en el continente americano. Pero el ambiente seguía siendo triste. Era difícil aceptar que una persona con la que compartían tanto ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros de ellos, y a pesar de las opciones de comunicación, sabían que no verla en persona sería triste.

Yamato estaba molesto. Pero su molestia no se debía a la partida de la chica, el sentimiento por eso era tristeza. Lo molestaba saber que ella estaría triste por irse, y que seguramente pasaría parte de su viaje llorando.

Más que nada, lo molestaba no saber qué era lo que le causaba tanta confusión. ¿Por qué le tenía que importar? Ella no era nada más que una más del grupo. Ni siquiera eran tan amigos. Claro, habían salido algunas veces junto con Takeru solos los tres, pero no era como si las pláticas y las risas fueran entre él y ella solamente.

Pero era agradable y divertido pasar el rato juntos… ¡los tres, claro!

Al final de la comida cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Matt fue a dejar a T.K. a su casa y se dirigió a la propia. El camino a solas fue agradable. Por fin un poco de tiempo para pensar. Pero, rayos, ¿por qué tenía que pensar en ella? Lo mejor era comenzar a olvidar eso de una buena vez. Que Sora y Koushiro fueran los más afectados. ¿A él qué le importaba?

Al llegar a su casa se dirigió a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama. Se puso los audífonos y puso la música a todo volumen. Cerró los ojos, pero seguía pensando en la chica y se concentró en mantener su mente en blanco. Paso mucho tiempo, o quizá muy poco, no habría sabido decir qué tanto. Repentinamente se quitó los audífonos y los tiró a un lado. Conectó su guitarra a un amplificador pequeño que tenía, sacó cuaderno y un lápiz y los tiró sobre la cama. Se sentó con la guitarra apoyada en la pierna y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes, los que salían de su mente, de su pecho. Después de un rato, se ocupó haciendo anotaciones, definiendo qué acorde iba después de cuál y uniéndolos en una melodía. Pasó la noche practicándola.

Había pasado tiempo y por fin regresaba a Japón a ver a sus amigos. Por fin estaría con ellos frente a frente en vez de a través de un monitor. No importaba qué tan frecuentes fueran las llamadas o e-mails, no sería lo mismo que por fin verlos y poder abrazarlos, escuchar sus risas sin necesidad de bocinas. Su padre la acompañaba para hacer trámites de la empresa para la que trabajaba. El viaje sería corto, apenas un par de semanas, pero para ella significaba todo. Llegó a casa de Sora después de alistarse. Se irían juntas a la reunión de aniversario de los eventos en Odaiba. La pelirroja la recibió con un grito de alegría, claro, sólo opacado por el de ella misma, y un fuerte abrazo entre las dos que causó lágrimas en ambas. Saludó a la madre de Sora y por fin, después de un rato de conversación entre las tres, las dos jóvenes salieron hacia su destino.

Mimi llevaba un vestido vaquero blanco y un sombrero rosado, no era el que había dejado con Palmon, pero era casi idéntico, sus zapatos eran unas botas blancas con detalles rosas. Llevaba el cabello atado en dos coletas sueltas y un collar con tres plumas de adorno. Sora iba de falda roja y blusa rosa, el corto cabello rojizo suelto como siempre y tenis y calcetas blancas. Cuando llegaron, Mimi corrió hacia Taichi y Koushiro para abrazarlos y saludarlos. Platicaron animadamente hasta que llegó Joe, a quien también abrazó fuertemente. El siguiente fue Yamato y se había puesto más guapo. Lo abrazó, feliz de verlo nuevamente, y una vez más sintió el corazón acelerarse. Finalmente llegaron Hikari y Takeru, a quienes saludó y abrazó alegremente haciendo notar lo altos y guapos que estaban ahora.

El día se fue en recordar su tiempo en el digimundo. Las anécdotas felices y las tristes por igual ocuparon su conversación, y al final un sentimiento de nostalgia los llenó a todos. Koushiro les habló de su trabajo para lograr la comunicación con sus digimon cuando lo quisieran y todos se permitieron albergar la esperanza de poder hacer sus encuentros con sus compañeros en el digimundo algo cotidiano en el futuro. Pero el día contaba con un número limitado de horas y se tuvieron que despedir.

-¡Pero qué mal si no podemos salir todos juntos otra vez! – Se quejó Mimi antes de despedirse

-Tendremos que ver si podemos lograr hacer un espacio para salir todos antes que regreses a Estados Unidos. –Comentó Sora a lo que los demás asintieron.

\- Pero, por lo pronto, irás a mi partido mañana, ¿verdad? – Sonrió Tai.

-¡Claro! – Dijo Mimi con una gran sonrisa. – Llevaré los pompones para hacer la porra más ruidosa

-Jaja, genial, si distraes al otro equipo ganaremos sin problemas – Dijo Tai imaginando el momento en que los chicos del otro equipo serían cautivados por Mimi.

\- Vaya, hermano. ¿Apenas de esa forma podrás ganar? – lo molestó Hikari con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Kari, qué clase de apoyo y confianza me das! –Se quejó el castaño revolviendo el pelo de su hermana, todos rieron. –Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Joe, buena suerte con tu examen. – Joe le agradeció - Yamato, ¿entonces irás?

Yamato miró al chico con tranquilidad.

-Lo intentaré. Lo prometo.

-Bien, espero que puedas unírtenos. –El castaño se dio por satisfecho. –Bueno, chicos, nos vemos pronto.

Se despidieron y Sora se rezagó con Mimi por un momento, mientras Taichi y Kari esperaban por ellas.

-¿Entonces regresamos a casa para que llames un taxi? –Preguntaba la dueña de la insignia del Amor.

-Creo que no queda lejos el hotel, así que me puedo ir caminando, no te preocupes.

-¿Tan tarde? Creo que sería más seguro si-

La voz del otro elegido la interrumpió.

-El hotel en que se hospedan queda camino a mi casa. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Yamato miró a Mimi, como siempre, con su gélida tranquilidad.

Mimi lo miró y sonrió. Sintió una especie de hueco en su estómago, un nerviosismo como el que sentía antes de dejar Japón atrás, como el que sentía cuando un correo del chico llegaba. Como el que sintió al saludarlo hacía apenas unas horas.

-Si no es mucha molestia. Sería bueno ahorrar un poco en transporte.

-No es molestia.

-Menos mal.- Sora les sonrió- Bueno, Mimi, nos vemos mañana. Espero que puedas ir, Yamato. – Se despidió de ellos y alcanzó a Tai y Kari para ir a tomar el tren.

Yamato comenzó la caminata y Mimi lo siguió. A diferencia de cómo había sido durante el día, ahora se encontraron en silencio. Pero ella era Mimi, y aunque se sentía algo nerviosa, la conversación era necesaria.

-Yamato, casi no hablaste hoy… -Lo miró de reojo y le sonrió – Cuéntame qué has hecho. ¿Sigues con tu banda?

Yamato la miró por unos instantes. Sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos. Claro que ella sabía de las cosas que él hacía. Él le contaba algunas en los correos, y seguro Sora le contaba muchas más.

\- Sí. – Su respuesta, como siempre, era simple. No era muy dado a las conversaciones y sus "pláticas" con amigos generalmente significaban que sus amigos hablaban y él escuchaba, limitándose a respuestas monosílabas o movimientos de cabeza para asentir o negar.

Mimi lo sabía y solo sonrió.

\- ¿Tocas la guitarra y el bajo, no? Y claro, la harmónica. Eres todo un músico, Yamato. Seguro que no te quitas a las fans de encima.

Los labios del chico se tornaron en una ligera sonrisa.

\- Unas cuantas son realmente molestas. El resto pasan desapercibidas.

\- ¡Qué malo! – rió- ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la gratitud hacia tus fieles fans? Debes decir que son lo más importante, y que lo que haces lo haces por ellas. – Mimi había juntado sus manos y cerrado los ojos en una pose soñadora, sin duda bromeando con el chico, que sonreía un poco más.

\- ¿De qué bien me sería mentirles? Se volverían todas molestas. Las prefiero pasando desapercibido.

\- Creo que me mantendré en el grupo de las molestas, entonces. Será más divertido.

-¿Eh? –Yamato la miró confuso.

\- Bueno, ¿acaso no sabías que soy tu fan número uno? – Le guiñó el ojo- ¡Y claro que prefiero ser molesta a que ni siquiera se me note! –Dijo casi en una queja.

Yamato hubiera podido hacer un comentario que le dejara saber a la chica que, de hecho, sí que podía llegar a ser molesta, pero realmente no era lo que quería decir.

\- En ese caso tendré que hacer un grupo aparte, ¿no? - dijo mirando hacia el frente, su leve sonrisa en labios-

Como antes, la volvió a sorprender con un lado amable, y hasta galante, que realmente nunca se podía ver cuando estaban todos en grupo. Se quedó en silencio, pero dejó escapar una risita y concordó con su comentario.

Caminaron un rato en un silencio que, a pesar de lo que pudieran haber esperado cada uno, no resultaba incómodo en absoluto. Yamato utilizó el tiempo para juntar las fuerzas de decir lo que le quería decir.

\- Por cierto… - comenzó después de aclararse la garganta- Tendremos un concierto… El Viernes…

Mimi lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Wow! ¿Ya hacen presentaciones? – La noticia le emocionaba - ¡Sora no me dijo!

El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello. Un leve tono más rosado en sus mejillas se hubiera hecho notar si no hubiese sido de noche.

\- No… - Se aclaró de nuevo la garganta y tomó unos momentos para juntar fuerzas nuevamente. – Nadie más sabe… Sólo TK tiene una idea… - Dijo la última parte en voz más baja.

Mimi sintió un golpe de calor en la cara y un repentino retumbar en su pecho. ¿Le estaba dando información confidencial? ¿Por qué nadie sabía? Ella acababa de llegar, seguro que los demás debían de saber también. Se le quedó mirando y no se dio cuenta que se había detenido hasta que el chico tuvo que detenerse también y girarse para ver a dónde había ido su compañera de camino.

Con mirarla bastó para que el nerviosismo del rubio aumentara. No era algo que hubiera querido que se hiciera tan importante, pero por alguna razón había ido a contárselo a la persona que más se emocionaba con pequeñeces. Y allí estaba ella viéndola con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y una cara mezcla entre sorpresa y emoción.

\- ¡Es sólo que—! –Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado- Te lo digo porque no sé si habría otra oportunidad de que participemos en un concierto… Y no estarás mucho tiempo… Pensé que si tenías tiempo, quizás-

-¡VOY A IR! – Le anunció con emoción y un brillo en los ojos.

Yamato la miró y sintió algo parecido a un vacío en la boca del estómago. Su rostro se sentía extrañamente cálido. Desvió la mirada con una media sonrisa que sentía la necesidad de ocultar. Volvió a caminar, dándole la espalda.

\- ¡Yamato! - Mimi le gritó desde atrás y escuchó las rápidas pisadas mientras ella corría para alcanzarlo. Le puso una mano en el brazo y tiró un poco de él para que la mirase, sus ojos buscaban los de él y ella sonreía – Yamato, ¡voy a ir!

Él la miro apenas unos segundos, ¿seguía sonriendo?, Sí. Qué más da. Volvió la mirada hacia el frente.

\- Okay.

Dijo sin más mientras los dos seguían su camino. Ella soltó su brazo y dejó salir un sonido de emoción.

\- ¿Le puedo decir a los demás?

UGH. Ojalá no lo hiciera. Su semblante cambió. No era algo que quisiera compartir aún. Claro, era algo importante; si les iba bien, comenzarían a hacerse famosos y podrían comenzar a aspirar a algo más que una simple banda hecha por diversión. Claro que quería que sus amigos supieran, pero no había encontrado la forma de invitarlos. Le daba algo de vergüenza. ¿Por qué se lo dijo a Mimi?

Fueron unos momentos en silencio.

-No.- Dijo por fin, luego suspirando cansadamente. –Ya les diré cuando sea el momento adecuado…

Mimi sonrió y continuó la conversación acerca del tema, dándole consejos que él no pidió acerca de cómo y cuándo invitar a los demás. Al final lo hizo medio prometer ir al siguiente día al partido de soccer de Tai. Yamato tuvo que confesarle que tenía que ensayar, lo cual, claro, era importante, sobre todo dadas las circunstancias, pero Mimi insistió que podía ir al menos a mostrar su rostro un rato antes de irse.

Por fin llegaron al hotel donde Mimi y su padre se hospedaban. Se despidieron después de que Yamato prometiese nuevamente que intentaría ir al partido de Taichi.

\- Gracias, Yamato, que descanses. – Le sonrió animadamente la chica mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida.

Yamato sólo alzó dos dedos de una mano como gesto de despedida y siguió su camino. Fue hasta entonces, ya que estaba nuevamente a solas, que se dio cuenta lo entretenida que le había parecido la caminata. A pesar de que en general prefería pasar tiempo en compañía de sí mismo, y que le parecía más cómodo el silencio, la incesante charla de Tachikawa era… agradable. Era fácil que él se frustrara con la gente demasiado animada, Mimi nunca fue excepción. No lo era. Pero en aquél momento, ese día, había sido agradable.

Quizás era porque acababa de regresar y tenía mucho tiempo sin verla. La falta de convivencia en persona seguro que debía darle la ventaja de la paciencia. Eso debía ser. Aunque para darle algo de crédito a la chica, ella siempre sabía iluminar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era ese tipo de persona que te hacía sentir a gusto con su forma tan candorosa de ser. Era una persona linda.

La confusión se apoderó nuevamente de él y frunció el ceño. El resto del camino, muy a su pesar, se fue en pensar qué demonios le pasaba. Después de no encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, se tuvo que decidir por comenzar una lista de las razones que podían hacer a la chica molesta.

Esa noche practicó una melodía que había escrito hacía ya tiempo atrás.

* * *

 **Hello~ Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic. Me encantaría saber qué te ha parecido en un review/comentario :)**

 **Me pasé del tiempo que tenía pensado, pero no llegaba ni una pizca de inspiración. :3 A ver qué pasa. Gracias a los reviews recuperé un poquito de inspi. Ya respondí~ Arigatô gozaimashita~**


End file.
